The oversight and operation ofthe Program Project will be conducted through the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will provide the organizational framework for operation and coordination ofthe Program Project activities. It will enhance synergy between Program investigators, submit annual progress reports to the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute, and provide a mechanism to communicate program research to the larger scientific community.